An airport may experience various events that cause delays or other issues, thereby affecting scheduled operations. Accordingly, it is important for an airline to receive current field condition report information such as NOTAM (Notice to Airmen) and non-NOTAM. NOTAM information may provide airlines and pilots with data relating to hazardous conditions en route of a flight or at a specific location. Non-NOTAM information may provide airlines and pilots with other data relating to non-hazardous conditions. By receiving this type of information (particularly in real time) from airports, airlines are able to address diversion management or other irregular operations such as extended tarmac delays and snow events. Airports and airlines may also request information about conditions in nearby airports (particularly airports that are part of a larger “metroplex” operation) to aid in addressing diversion management and the irregular operations.
A conventional manner of proving current field condition report information entails forming a document and electronically sending the document to a user. For example, an alert for a condition at a particular airport of interest may have been sent by email. However, this email was required to be sent to all users in which the airport is of interest. This results in unnecessary communications traffic and redundancy in providing the same pertinent information to each user. This may also multiple the unnecessary communications and redundancy when a subsequent follow-up is to be provided as an email must be sent to each user for the follow-up field condition report.
Thus, there is a need for an efficient manner of providing field condition report information such that unnecessary communications and redundancy is minimized or eliminated.